


Our Treasure!

by kai_aoi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Crossover???, Fluff, I was listening to Treasure! on repeat and decided to make this, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Saburo and OC friendship, Short One Shot, Side Story, by the end it shows how much i like saburo, fluff ending, long short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_aoi/pseuds/kai_aoi
Summary: Matsumo, Akito and Yuuto are tasked with doing a live(I really wrote almost 4k words worth of nothing :>>)
Kudos: 2





	Our Treasure!

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  _I thought about my OCs singing this song and decided to make this. So have fun_   
> 

****Our Treasure!** **

****

Yuuto, Matsumo and Akito were now tasked with making a special song for their outdoor live. They could cover a song that was already pre-existing, so they instead took that route. Now, they needed to figure out what.

“Uh…” Matsumo scratched his head. “Apparently it’s gotta have a cool theme. You got any ideas?”

Akito shook his head. “I unfortunately have no ideas.”

Yuuto wondered. And then a song sort of hit him. It was from an anime idol group.

TRIGGER… They had some amazing songs, but some are… out of the question.

There was one that stood out to Yuuto when he first heard it. “Treasure!”

It couldn’t hurt to recommend the song to be played, couldn’t it?

Yuuto then got his phone and found the song and let his other teammates listen to it. Matsumo was impressed and Akito listened with interest. After the song, Matsumo thought that this might be the song they could perform.

“This is great! It has that “cool” factor and it’s like showing of a man’s ideal!” Matsumo said.

“Quite the performance I could imagine. It’s also strong in guitar and bass, so it’s perfect for us to use our instruments.” Akito said.

“However…”

Yuuto and Matsumo looked at him. Wondering about what thoughts the fortune teller had.

“Who’s going to sing who’s part?” Akito asks.

“Well, we just gotta practice until we get it!” The leader said energetically. “Just like a Rap Battle, you won’t know if you got it, unless you try!”

“I will have to agree on that part.” Akito agreed. He then looked at the DJ and asked if he could recreate the other instruments in the song. Something like that shouldn’t be too hard, so he accepted it.

“Alright! Now all we have to practice until we could get it right!” Matsumo said.

And practice they did. Until the sun was about to set. They didn’t know that idol songs were _this_ time consuming and hard to master. Yuuto had to go Port Harbor for some extra work on the dishes by this time. Matsumo and Akito needed to do school work, so they went their seperate ways for the day.

When Yuuto came to the bar, he was met with his Master and Amiria Nakiri chatting.

“Oh, Yuuto. Welcome back.” Amiria greeted the young DJ.

“Ah, thank you, Amiria-san.” Yuuto said.

“So kid, how’s the plan for your first live?” DJ ROKURO asks.

“Oh, so you’ve heard, Master?” Yuuto asks.

“Yeah, the live is gonna be held next in a park in Ikebukuro, right? You should invite “Buster Bros!!!” since you know. They’re your first buddies.” DJ ROKURO said.

And it never dawned on Yuuto to invite “Buster Bros!!!” to the live, plus it was free of charge to see, so it was a good chance for Yuuto to show his new improved skills. So he put it as a plan to invite them tomorrow.

“Ah! Amiria-san! The dishes!” Yuuto yelled out all of a sudden. Amiria just chuckled lightly.

“Let me do them for now. Besides, there weren’t many visitors today.” Amiria explained.

Meanwhile, Akito was finished with his homework. And had a surprise visit, the guests were “Fling Posse”. They were talking about the live that Akito and his team were going to do and apparently, Ramuda was the designer for the costumes.

“Hey hey~ What clothing do you like~?” Ramuda asks. “I don’t design much for guys, but just fill me in and I’ll come up with an amazing idea☆”

“I hope you don’t put any of your gimmicks, Amemura-san.” Akito said.

“Aw~ No way~! This is your first live show right? So I’ll make sure the people are stunned at the clothes☆” Ramuda said.

“Anyway, what song are you gonna sing?” Dice asks.

“It’s a cover of a song.” Akito said. He then brought up the copy of “Treasure!” he got from Yuuto and played it in front of the Shibuya team.

“Sounds very erotic.” Gentaro said.

“...That was a lie, wasn’t it?” Akito asked with a blank face.

“Oh. Caught.” Gentaro admitted.

“Man… I wish I caught your “Gentaro is lying” senses.” Dice said.

“Oh~! Sounds very jazzy and cool! I think I have an idea~” Ramuda said.

“Really? After _only_ listening to the song itself?” Akito asks, and all Ramuda did was giggle.

“Don’t worry~, don’t worry~ I won’t mess up Aki-chan’s first live☆!” Ramuda said.

“Well, all we could hope is that it’s true.” Dice said. “Anyways, Akito-”

Akito cut off whatever Dice was gonna say with a small stack of yen on the coffee table. “It’s only 5,000 yen. Find another source if you don’t feel satisfied enough.”

“No, no, no! This is perfect in fact!” Dice said. “It’ll be enough to get a lot of dough!”

Akito simply sighed at the gambler’s addiction and decided to call off for today and “Fling Posse” went on their merry way.

  
Next day, before practice, Yuuto was heading to Ikebukuro for the live invitation for “Buster Bros!!!”. He memorized the way to the “Odd Jobs Yamada” building and once he did reach his destination, he knocked on the door.

“Oh comin’!”

The door opened with Jiro being the one who found Yuuto’s sudden visit.

“Ah, Yuuto. What c’ha doing here?” Jiro asks.

“Oh, uhm… Our team is going to hold a small live show near by the park in a few weeks… So…” Yuuto stuttered. “So… can you and your brothers come by and watch…?”

Jiro then looked pretty interested and said “Yea.”

“Really…?! Th-Thank you…!” Yuuto bowed in response.

“Gonna ask Nii-chan and Saburo about it.” Jiro said. “Hold on.”

Jiro then went towards the room where Saburo and Ichiro were in. “Nii-chan, Saburo. Yuuto invited us to a live show.”

“Oh? Well I’m good on my end.” Ichiro said.

“...Fine.” Saburo simply said.

“What’s with the response?” Jiro asked. “Ever since Yuuto wanted to practice with us, you’ve been keeping your mouth shut.”

“...What part of that is _your_ business?” Saburo asked. Jiro clicked his his tongue in response. This means some deep talking has to be done with him.

After Yuuto got the approval, he then left to practice for the live. While Jiro asked Saburo about Yuuto.

“Hey, about Yuuto.” Jiro got Saburo’s attention as the younger brother’s head turned towards him. “Why are you so silent about him? Dude, ever since he started practicing with us, you’ve been silent about him at the same time he wants to talk to you.”

“...And?” Saburo asked.

“Why aren’t c’ha explaining **_**that**_**? Yuuto tried to talk to you cause he felt like you and he could be good friends!” Jiro yelled.

“ ** _ **What’s your business about me having friends?!”**_** Saburo added a threatening tone to his yelling.

“Enough you 2!” Ichiro yelled out loud in order to make the 2 stop fighting. “Now, I agree with Jiro.”

“Saburo. You may not see it, but Yuuto is _trying_ to open up to you and be on even ground with you.” Ichiro explained. “Remember when you felt sorry for him? And the time that you helped him with the luggage? I know that in your mind, the last one was for my sake, but with the other one; was it out of your own volition?”

“Ichi-nii…” Saburo mumbled.

“Plus, he was a war orphan. So he probably never had friends near his age, let alone any at all. So take his position, it’s natural to try and reach out towards someone else other than DJ ROKURO and Nakiri-san.” The oldest of the brothers explained even more. Was it really true…? That a DJ was reaching out to _him_ of all people?

“I…” Saburo was going to say more but Ichiro said that he had to save it after the live show. He had to say it to Yuuto directly.

In Shibuya, Ramuda was still sketching out some ideas about Akito’s live show. He scratched his hair in frustration. Of course it was going to be hard, not only it had to stand out, but it also had to be functional. Something he wouldn’t think about because; 1) he makes a lot of clothing for female models, and; 2)He never had any experience designing clothes for _idols_. Believe it or not.

He wondered about some ideas of having a dark theme, but it wouldn’t match the song. So, he looked up the song once more, and looked at TRIGGER’s own clothing.

2 guys had long capes, tick that off cause Ramuda knew that Akito and his friend were on the guitar and bass. But they had really sparkly parts on the bottom of the sleeves, alright~! Let’s try and work with a dark, but bright idea~☆!

* * *

Days of practice was still happening with Yuuto, Matsumo and Akito. Well first, Matsumo was struggling to catch up with the beat of the song. The second was Akito’s singing power, it was too soft. It must’ve been all the times he tried to practice rapping alone. And last was Yuuto, he messes up with the lyrics a bunch in some parts of the song.

“Dang… How do real life idols do this kind of shit?” Matsumo said as he panted.

“I wonder myself. But the voices themselves stand there, where fictional wise they would be moving.” Akito said.

“Don’t make it… sound so cryptic, damn it!” Matsumo angrily said.

“Don’t worry, there’s still a week and a half left…” Yuuto tried to cheer the gang up, but Matsumo realized something.

“Hey, what are we gonna wear for the live?” He asked.

“Well you’re lucky, Amemura-san is the one making what you speak of.” Akito responded.

“That fucking lollipop?! I know he’s too bubbly for my own sight, but he has a touch of designin’?!” Matsumo yelled as if the world was ending.

“Uhhhh… Yes…? Ramuda-san even has his own shop.” Yuuto added.

“Ghhh… Sometimes he’s just full of surprises…” Matsumo mumbled. “Anyways, I’m askin’ cause we’re practicing _without_ our outfit right now. We need to get used to our clothes before the live.”

“Oh… Right…” Yuuto mumbled. As if on time, Ramuda came by and tackled Akito.

“Aki-chan~☆!”

Akito looked sort of surprised at the sudden greeting, but that couldn’t be said for the other 2.

“This guy is so full of surprises that he’s a surprise _himself!!!_ ” Matsumo yelled out loud.

“R-Ramuda-san!” Yuuto said out loud.

“Hehe~ Didn’t expect me~?” Ramuda asked as he giggled.

“Okay, Amemura-san. Let go.” Akito politely asks as he helped Ramuda let go.

“I finished it! Your outfits are okey dokey~☆” Ramuda said as he gave the group a paper bag each. They looked at their outfits and they looked impressive.

Matsumo has a coat that goes up unitl his waist, and his undershirt was a gray vest and came with a belt. He even had a matching scarf for the outfit.There were some sequences placed at the bottom of the coat around a strap that was supposed to close it. Pants were white and simple and weirdly, he was given black gloves.

Akito had a coat, similar to Matsumo’s. The only difference was it was longer, as it almost reached his knees. He was given a set of an under part of a suit. Pants were almost white, but there was some gray that he could see in it.

Yuuto’s was a simple coat and it looks like there was a place for the given cape. He has fingerless gloves that are similar to what he has on his hands. His pants where a darker shade of gray though, compared to Matsumo’s and Akito’s.

“Damn, these are pretty awesome!” Matsumo said.

“Thank you so much, Ramuda-san!” Yuuto said as he bowed towards Ramuda.

“Well, I do appreciate the outfits, Amemura-san.” Akito admitted.

“Wahhhh~! Thanks☆” Ramuda said. “Good luck in the show~” He then jumped off to Shibuya.

“Well, now that this has been sorted out: Let’s go and practice some more!” Matsumo said.

The day of the live came and Matsumo and the others were setting up a bit, especially Yuuto’s DJ table. But after a bit, they did set it up and there was already a small crowd. Akito could see Ramuda and his “posse” while Yuuto could see Ichiro and Jiro, but not Saburo for some reason. He shook it off and went with it.

In the audience, Ramuda and Ichiro meet with the former hugging the latter. Jiro meanwhile tried to get Ichiro to maintain distance and Gentaro trying to not cause any rukus. Saburo finally met up with his brothers after thinking about what to say to Yuuto. Then the live started.

“Hey, everyone!!!” Matsumo greets the crowd and they all cheered.

“That’s what I wanna hear!! Welcome to PolRize’s first live!”

“Now, that the formality has been done, we would formally introduce the song we are singing today.” Akito said. He then looked to Yuuto behind the DJ table as if saying to continue whatever Akito left off.

He took a big breath in…

“Alright everyone! BlueScarlet, AKA, and YūTO here to perform our cover of “Treasure!”! You all ready?!” Yuuto shouted from the top of his vocal chords, but saved some power for singing. The audience responded with a cheer and as he looked around, he saw DJ ROKURO amongst the crowd and he looked _proud_.

He wanted to keep that face. The face he worked so hard for to see.

****“Let’s get started!”** **

****

**_**Red: Matsumo** _ **

**_**Yellow: Akito** _ **

**_**Green: Yuuto** _ **

_(Kiss you!)_

_This could be the end_

_  
_  
_(Adieu!)_

_We threw away the map_

_  
_  
_(Break through!)_

_My instincts are screaming  
_  
_that the time is now  
  
_

_(Go now!)_

_That's right, if you're serious, then let's go!_

_  
_ _(Don't care!)_

 _We'll welcome any storm_  
  
_(Howling!)_

_Destiny is our treasure tonight_

Ichiro whistled out. “Damn, I think I’ve heard this from a preview of a random anime MV, but never thought it would be this good.” Jiro agreed with him. Saburo looking at Yuuto’s band in silence.

Ramuda was dancing to the beats with Dice while Gentaro was simply admiring the view and the music.

_Howl_

_Even if the darkness haunts me or if I get drenched from the rain_ _  
_ _It's not so bad_ _  
_ _A man's aesthetic is his history of strength_

_For a moment, just one moment_ _  
_ _I found a place to belong in you_ _  
_ _If you want a fight, I'll gladly accept_  
_I can say now that this is for the sake of love_ _  
_ _Resolution is a Treasure!_

It lasted for a good while, and PolRize at time was almost like a real-life TRIGGER for what felt like moments.

Once the live ended, they were met with “Buster Bros!!!”, “Fling Posse” and DJ ROKURO. Ramuda and Dice tackled Akito and Matsumo saying that they did a good job. Matsumo practically screaming for “easyR and his posse to get off” while Akito just accepted the hug.

With Yuuto, DJ ROKURO and “Buster Bros!!!”…

“You did well kid.” DJ ROKURO admitted. Yuuto smiled in disbelief.

“R-Really…?!” Yuuto asked and really wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but he knows he wasn’t.

“Yeah. You did well out there, kid.” DJ ROKURO said while Yuuto refused to cry out of happiness.

“You rocked it, Yuuto!” Ichiro said.

“Yea! Damn, I didn’t know that your skills increased _that_ much!” Jiro said. “That’s gotta give you a ****huge**** level up in being a DJ, right?”

Yuuto nodded, and then saw Saburo. He walked up to him.

“It looks like you enjoyed it too.” Yuuto said. Saburo jumped a bit after hearing Yuuto’s voice.

“O-Oh… Yeah… Good work…” Saburo mumbled quietly. Yuuto heard and still thanked him.

“Hey…” Saburo spoke out. “About treating you before… Uhh…” Yuuto looked at him with a confused look, which Saburo already knew what he was gonna say. “Y-You know… The time I helped you with the luggage and when you first said about being a war orphan…?” He mumbled slowly with each word, he gets quieter. Jiro just got tired of Saburo’s attitude and explained it more clearly.

“He’s tryin’ to say that he really felt sorry when he ain’t taking your feelings about being friends!” Jiro yelled. Saburo looked irritated as he said those words.

“I’m trying to make it a less awkward atmosphere here! Alright?!” Saburo yelled back. He then looked back at Yuuto. “But… I hope… Uh, you forgive me… You are just a few months older than me, right…?”

Yuuto stood there, taking his words in and decided to make it clearer to him.

“You felt bad for the times I was still a stranger and despite being almost being in the same boat as you and your brothers, you had to keep that attitude up because you _felt_ you _should_. Am I right?” He smiled and Saburo looked surprised.

“Well… It’s okay. I forgive those actions. I may not be as smart or amazing as you, but I want to help you expand the knowledge under your belt. Especially with making and interacting with friends. I don’t mind if you’re “too smart”, under all of that complicated stuff is something simple. Right?”

Saburo chuckled a bit. “Hehe… You _are_ smart at something, and that’s reading other’s emotions.”

Yuuto laughed that off. “Well, that and some Rap Battle skills…” He scratched his head.

“So, we good now?” Saburo asked.

“Yes, now…” Yuuto mumbled something inaudible to Saburo.

“What?”

“Now… Can you say that I’m your friend…? It’s a first for us… so…” Yuuto slowly mumbled.

Saburo gave a big sigh. He seriously needs to fix that insecurity of Yuuto…

“Yes. You’re my first friend.”

Yuuto smiled at that. “And you’re my first friend too.”

And there, Yuuto found a treasure worth protecting.

Akito then looked at Yuuto’s circle of events and realized that having people like “Fling Posse” is something to treasure, along with his own team.

Matsumo found his long ago. It was his love for music and how Yuuto and Akito ahd the same vision. This live was a first step to achieve that treasure they share too.

**Author's Note:**

> ["Treasure!"'s English Lyrics source](https://idolish7.fandom.com/wiki/Treasure!)


End file.
